The Dragon Princess
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: Amaya was on a cruise with her family when everything went wrong. The ship sank, and Amaya was left behind. She thought she was doomed, and resigned herself to her fate, until an unexpected savior swept her up... Request by donorc5
1. Chapter 1

_A dragon. A massive, hulking beast, towering over her with fire leaking from its mouth and nose. The beast roared a deafening roar, and a much smaller creature lanced straight through the heart of the enormous dragon. It fell to one side and dissolved into mist. Another dragon stepped out of the mist, shrouded in shadow, but this time a woman walked alongside the beast. She was also shrouded in shadow, her hand resting against the dragon's side, and when she spoke, her words echoed in the air. _

_"In three days time, you will return to where you belong. Protect the dragons from all those who wish to harm them. It is your destiny. I will see you soon, my beloved daughter."_

Amaya awoke with a startled gasp, clutching her chest. She felt as though her lungs had been filled with sand, and she gasped for air as the slight rocking of the ship brought her back to reality.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm on a cruise with my family. I'm fine."

The clock beside her bed showed the time as 2:38 AM, and Amaya sighed. She rolled over, tucking her blanket close around her shoulders, and hoped she could get back to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

Amaya wasn't quite sure what happened. The ship was fine one moment, and the next everyone was screaming. Amaya had gotten separated from her family in the chaos, and she was pushed closer and closer to the edge of the ship as she tried to reach the lifeboats. A screaming woman shoved past her and Amaya felt the railing of the ship dig into her side. She lost her balance, a scream escaping her as she fell over the edge of the boat.

The water was icy cold, and Amaya's body spasmed with the shock. The ship was spiralling, and the vortex it whipped up dragged her down under the surface. She couldn't fight, and she lost all sense of direction as it spun her around and around, flipping her upside down and sideways. Amaya resigned herself to drown, until something thick and heavy slammed into her midriff. Amaya felt the water moving around her as she was whisked through it until her lungs finally gave out and her vision went dark.

* * *

Amaya awoke to find a dragon sitting in front of her. It was huge, with two heads on the ends of a pair of long necks, both of which were focused squarely on her. She gasped, scrambling to escape, only to collide against something thick and unmoving behind her. A low growl greeted her ears, and Amaya froze. A huge head, with a small skull and large jaws, came into view. It must have belonged to the dragon at her back. Its brownish-red scales reminded Amaya chillingly of dried blood, and she couldn't help but whimper in fear.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered.

The dragon snorted, slit pupils wide, and leaned closer. Amaya's heart slammed against her ribs, and the stark realization that she could very well die rang true in her heart.

She wished it was a dream. She wished that she could just close her eyes and wake up back in her bed on the ship, and see her mom again, and play with her little brother. She wished she'd gotten the chance to tell them she loved them.

Amaya squeaked in fear as she felt a scaly nose touch her arm, but the pain she expected didn't come. Instead, the rough texture of scales against her skin simply remained, static and unmoving against her upper arm.

Amaya risked opening one eye, to find that the dragon had pressed its nose against her forearm and closed its eyes. Confusion budded in Amaya's chest, eating at the fear. After a few moments, she was bold enough to move, reaching out with her other hand tentatively. When her fingertips made contact with the dragon's nose, a growl met her ears, and she yanked her hand back. The dragon opened one eye, parting its jaws to let out a confused and slightly disappointed _hurr?_ as it watched her. She slowly brought her hand back, resting it against the dragon's snout, and the growling resumed.

No, not growling. Purring. The massive thing was purring like a kitten.

Confusion consumed all the fear in Amaya's chest, and she slowly began to stroke the massive head. The dragon, seemingly satisfied that she wouldn't panic, rested its head against the floor with its nose resting against Amaya's side. The warmth of its breath reached her side through her tattered t-shirt.

"What's going on?" Amaya muttered to herself. As if on cue, another dragon crept forward. It was a tiny thing, no bigger than a dog, and it chirped in her direction to get her attention. Amaya turned her attention to the little dragon, which took the opportunity to nudge her bare foot. Amaya shivered, since the cavern the dragons had taken her to was chilly and she'd been wearing a t-shirt and shorts when the ship went down.

The little dragon jumped into Amaya's lap, and she froze again with fear, but it meant no harm. The little dragon simply curled up on her thighs, and Amaya slowly began stroking its leathery wings.

"I must be dreaming. That or dead," she whispered. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

The dream she'd had the night before resurfaced in her brain, and the voice echoed in her ears.

"Protect the dragons," she said softly. "Are you the dragons I'm supposed to protect?"

The little dragon in her lap purred on, and the dragon at her side snored. She glanced up to see the two-headed dragon crawl closer and rest both its heads on her knees. Amaya settled back against the warm scales she was resting against, her eyes drifting closed, and chose not to think about where exactly these dragons had come from. They'd saved her life, and she was grateful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was staring up at his ceiling, his fingertips tapping away at his own chest. He was restless, and whatever it was that was bothering him just wouldn't show itself.

"When I have the dragon princess," Hiccup muttered, quoting Drago Bludvist, "I will finally control all the dragons." He sighed, rubbing his face. "But who's the dragon princess?"

When he'd asked his mom, she'd avoided the question. She simply said she didn't know of anyone who could fit that description, and changed the subject. But something about it bothered Hiccup.

He felt like he should have known. He knew everything else about dragons, except their princess?

He pulled himself into a sitting position, grabbing his false leg, and clipped it to his stump. He missed his leg sometimes, but mostly just because it was hard to buckle a false leg on in the dark. When it was good and secure, Hiccup stood up and made his way out of his home. He just needed a walk, to clear his head a bit. But as he walked further and further out of town, he was still frustrated. He knew Drago Bludvist was a lot of things, but he wasn't a fool. He must have known this "dragon princess" was real. But he had a Bewilderbeast in his arsenal, so how could he possibly find something with more control of dragons than that?

Hiccup sighed as he wandered through the forest. He'd spent many hours in the woods, and he knew them like the back of his hand, so he wasn't exactly paying attention as he walked. What he wasn't expecting was for a girl to slam headlong into him, knocking them both over. He looked up, confused, but lost his ability to speak as he saw the girl who had crashed into him.

She was beautiful. Her long silver hair was braided behind her, and her eyes were a pale blue. Hiccup's mouth fell open, and he tried to remember how to speak, but the girl didn't stop to give him the chance. She turned and leaped over the edge of the cliff. Hiccup's heart lurched, and he scrambled forward to try to save her, but he didn't need to. As he watched, a monstrous nightmare soared away, the girl sitting on its back. Hiccup stared as she flew away, his heart hammering against his ribs.

"The dragon princess is a real girl," he whispered to himself. "I have to find her."


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya panted softly, her heart hammering against her ribs. She'd been spotted, even touched, by a human. The first one she'd made real contact with in 6 years. She gripped the spiked scale in front of her, and gulped. Her white armor glimmered in the moonlight, and she took a shaky breath.

The dragon beneath her knew where they were going, so she resigned herself to think. The boy she'd seen, who'd so rudey collided with her, couldn't have known where she went. Men hated dragons, tried to control them for their own selfish gain. They couldn't ride dragons like she could, so they couldn't follow her. The boy she'd met must have been from the village, and she'd seen them hunting dragons before. They wouldn't have been able to follow her.

She sighed, relaxing a bit; if she wasn't followed, the dragons couldn't be in danger. She reached down to pat the neck of the dragon beneath her.

It was a few hours before they reached the waterfall, and the dragon's wings folded to dive into the gap. The wind whistling through Amaya's hair was familiar, but the euphoria didn't fade. Flying was a feeling that never got old.

When the dragon landed beside Amaya's little cave within the massive cavern, she slid from its back and rubbed its nose. It purred happily for a moment before striding away to its own place in the cavern. Amaya stretched for half a moment before she stepped inside, sliding her helmet off her head.

The little cavern was decorated sparsely, with an old deer skin for a blanket and mattress. She grabbed the amulet her father had given her from its hook on the wall. The pale lavender gem glowed softly, with a silver wire twisted around it like vines. She slid the amulet over her head, the magic imbued in it washing over her.

"You're back early," came a familiar voice from the depths of the cavern.

"I ran into some complications." Amaya placed her helmet on the ledge in the cavern where it resided, the white dragons' scales glittering in the sparse light.

"What kind of complications?" A white dragon slid out of the shadows, paws silently padding along the stone floor.

"A boy." Amaya turned to her dragon. "He was out in the woods."

"What do you mean?" The dragon's ear-like head appendages flicked forward. "Was he hunting?"

"I don't know," Amaya shrugged. "He just ran into me and left."

"Odd," Neve's ears lowered back against her head. "Very odd."

"I know." Amaya sighed softly. "But he was from Berk, so he couldn't have followed me."

Neve pinned her ears back at the mention of Berk, and Amaya sighed as she tugged off her armor. "Whoever he was," Amaya said as she hung up her chest plate, "he's gone now. He couldn't have followed me."

"Did you see anyone… like me?" Neve hesitated, and Amaya paused, guilt tugging at her heart.

"No," Amaya replied softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Neve said, curling up beside Amaya's bed. "We'll find them eventually."

Amaya bit her lip, but said nothing. She had never seen another Fury, but she knew she couldn't say that. Neve still had hope.

"Right. We'll find them." She picked up her dragon book, one she'd found in the cavern when she moved in.

As she curled up against Neve's side, she opened the book to the page she'd left off on earlier in the night. She was trying to memorize the entire book, learning all of the details about all the dragons contained inside. She could protect them all if she knew them all by heart.

"Terrible Terrors," she whispered to herself as she read.

"You called?" A little black dragon scuttled over Neve, hopping into Amaya's lap. She stroked the little dragon absently, a small smile on her face.

"Hello Menyhert," she said quietly.

"It's been lonely without you. No one else knows where I'm itchy," Menyhert whined, nudging her hand. Amaya rolled her eyes, scratching the little dragon behind his wings. He purred happily, arching up against her hand.

"You won't let anyone else scratch you there," Amaya muttered absently. "You shock them."

"Stupid details," he muttered, arching his haunches into her hand. Amaya simply read in silence, stroking Menyhert's wings when he laid back down against her lap in satisfaction with the scratches.

Amaya's dragons both huddled close, Neve curled against his side and Menyhert tucked against her lap. The last three years had been spent collecting dragons from capture and taking them back to the Hidden Enclave. But something was wrong; nests began to go empty, Bewilderbeasts turning up dead. Amaya frowned in slight worry, if only for what could happen if the dragon hunters found their retreat. She just prayed that the day the cavern was discovered would never come.

Amaya read late into the night, until finally exhaustion overcame her. She set her book aside, settling with her back tucked against Neve and Menyhert curled against her chest. She closed her eyes, blanketed in warmth, and thought back to her life before she'd come to the cavern.

Her mother had died when she was a baby, and her father had remarried. She never knew her real mother, so her stepmother was the closest she ever had. Her brother - half brother, really, - was her favorite person in the whole world. She often wondered how he faired when she disappeared. He was only 10 when she disappeared.

"How do you like high school, Matthew?" She whispered to herself.

Her father would have been devastated, never given up the search even when all hope was lost. Her stepmother would have grieved in silence and tried to be strong for her father, even as it tore her up inside. She missed them all, but she had a new life. They would too, after 6 long years. Her dad might have been promoted, her stepmom given a raise. Her little brother would have gotten his driver's license.

Amaya's grief washed over her, and she pushed the thoughts aside. She let her mind go blank as she drifted off to sleep, snoring dragons settled on either side.


	4. Announcement

**Hey y'all.**

**So I wanted to clear some things up about this fanfic. I know that many people enjoyed it, but it was never one of my better works. Since I'm going to college in a few weeks, I'm having to cut out some of my stress load.**

**This fanfiction was a request, and as much as I hate to say it, I do not enjoy working on it. The characters never properly developed in my head, I couldn't get attached... Overall, I can't dedicate my best work to it. the storyline deserves more effort than I can give it. **

**So, because I can't provide this fic with the care and attention it deserves, I have made the decision to cancel it.**

**I am deeply sorry to all those who are invested in this fic, particularly the person who requested it, but this is honestly for the best. I hope you can forgive me, and understand my decision is not one taken lightly. **

**Sincerely, **

**Starflight**


End file.
